Winter Magic
by Sol V
Summary: Tommy finds a suit, Kira a suitor.
1. Winter Butterflies

Winter Butterflies

Just two days before Reefside High School's winter formal, and Kira was in no hurry to find a date. Although Conner and Ethan were scrambling like mad to find dates, she didn't really want to go. It would be fun to dance around with friends without a date anyway. Right? Kira fell back onto her bed, her closet wide open. She'd never be ready in time. She still had to get her hair done, and a new dress...It wasn't as though Kira wanted to have anything done, but her mom insisted on it. Kira wanted to tell her mom that she didn't have a date nor did she want to, but her mother rarely had anything to do with Kira anymore so she just kept quiet. Besides, when it came time for the formal she could just tell Conner to swing by and pick her up to make it seem like they were going together. "Kira honey, are you ready to go to the mall yet?" Kira sighed heavily as she stood up from the bed, dirty blond hair falling into her eyes. "Yeah..."

As if by a miracle when Kira and her mother entered the mall, Tommy called. Not with the dino gem, but with his cell phone which was just as good right now to Kira. "Oh honey, just call them back later." Kira's mom encouraged her, but Kira told her it was one of her teacher's calling her about an extra credit project, which her mother bought. Kira walked away from her mother, about ten feet as to have some privacy, and picked up Tommy's call. "Hello?" Kira whispered into the phone. "What are you whispering for?" Tommy asked, his voice hinting that he was laughing a little. "Oh...shut up. Its my mom, I don't want her to know I'm talking to you about...Well, what are we talking about?" Tommy laughed some more and finally gave his reason which was nothing more than: "I just wanted to check on you. I was going to ask if you wanted to do something, I guess thats out of the question now, huh?" Kira rolled her eyes and looked over at her mom. "Maybe you can come to the mall real quick? I don't think I can stand having my mom around me for an hour straight without someone else." Tommy gave a soft chuckle, and agreed to meet her at the dressing store in about fifteen minutes. Knowing that Tommy would be with her soon made Kira relax, so she had no problem following her mom into the store even when she was being a little rude about it.

As Kira and her mother looked over different white dresses she looked anxiously towards the entrance, waiting for Tommy. After ten minute Kira decided to just try and keep her mind off of his arrival so that it would come sooner...or so she hoped. It didn't though. Tommy was there five minutes later, coming in as silent as an expert ninja. Kira's mother held a dress in between her hands, the blue fabric accompanied with white snow flakes around the hem of the dress. "What do you think of this Kira?" Kira rolled her deadly gaze to the dress. Before she could make any rude remark Tommy came up from behind them both, a dress of his own in his hand. "Excuse me Mrs., but I think she would look much better in this." Tommy extended his arms to Kira, who took the bright yellow and white dress with a smile. "Thank you, sir, but I don't think my daughter her would like it very much." She turned to Kira who shook her head. "No mom, I like it...Just let me try it on." Kira's mother sighed in annoyance with Kira, but decided to let her have her way. At least she was actually going to wear a dress this time.

While Kira was busy trying the dress on Tommy had began to look around at the small selection of men's suits the store had. He found one that was particularly good looking. Equipped with a yellow silk handkerchief and matching tie the suit fit Tommy perfectly. After trying it on himself Tommy was second guessing himself when Kira came over in her dress. "Well Mr. Oliver you look dashing." Kira gave his sides a small poke which made Tommy laugh lightly. "Thank you Mrs. Ford. You don't look to bad yourself." Kira smirked and posed in the mirror beside Tommy. "I do try my best." She whispered in a slightly deeper voice as if she were a movie star on the red carpet. Tommy turned to her, giving her a small bow. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Ford?" Kira took Tommy's hand lightly with a smile and they began slowly dancing together in the back of the store. After the pretend song ended Tommy backed away laughing. "Why, you're quite the dancer." Kira's mom appeared in front of the two, a small smile on her slightly aged face. "So Kira, is this the young man that will be taking you to the dance?" Although the question was directed to Kira she faced Tommy, who decided to answer. "Why yes, I am. Tommy Oliver, nice to meet you Mrs. Ford." Tommy extended his hand which she shook softly. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Oliver. So, may I ask you how to and Kira met?" Tommy smiled at the question and stood by Kira who wrapped her arm around his waist lightly as her other hand gently rubbed his chest. "Tommy and I met on the first day of school in science class. He looked at me and I looked at him and it was magic from then on." Kira stood on her tip-toes and placed a soft kiss on Tommy's cheek. Kira's mother rolled her eyes and laughed. "Good heavens Kira, it seems like you're in love with this young man!"

That night Kira flaunted around the house in the yellow dress with black trim at the very bottom. Although her mother wasn't to thrilled with the color, she did have to admit that Kira looked good in it and her date looked marvelous. "So Kira, care to tell me more about this Tommy fellow?" She asked as Kira pranced around the living room with a smile. The dreaded question melted Kira's smile away. "You'll have plenty of time to interrogate him yourself before the dance." Kira's mother smiled happily as she leaned back in the couch and resumed watching the television. Before Kira had the chance to run off into her room she asked one more question. "Do you love him, Kira?" The question took Kira by surprise, causing her to wait a few minutes before she answered. "...Well, yeah, I think I do." Kira blushed at her own answer and skipped off before her mom had the chance to ask her anything else embarrassing.

After debating with herself Kira picked up the phone and called Tommy immediately. "Hello?" The groggy response on the phone let Kira know either Tommy was asleep, or he was getting their. "Oh, did I wake you Tommy?" Tommy yawned slightly before responding with a small no. "So, whats up?" Kira hesitated for a moment before she finally responded. "Well, since my mom brought you up she won't stop talking about you. I want to break it to her that we're not going together but I don't know how to...So, do you have any ideas?" Kira bit her lip gently, waiting for his idea. "Hm, what are you talking about Kira?" Tommy asked confused. "Well, when you announced that we were going to the Winter Formal together. What do you think I should tell my mom? I need some way to tell her that were not really going together." Tommy laughed lightly at her. He seemed to do that a lot over the phone. "We're really going together Kira, so you don't have to tell her anything." Kira almost dropped the phone in shock. "What are you talking about? We can't go together, you're my teacher. Besides, I don't think you'd want to go with me, I can't really dance." Tommy laughed again. "Don't worry, we'll dance a couple of times and nobody will care. As for your dancing, you're right, you can't dance, but thats okay. It'll be dark so I don't think many people will notice. As long as you don't bump into anyone with those wild moves of course." Kira laughed at herself, knowing Tommy was just joking about her dancing. Who was he trying to fool? Kira could dance way better than him. "All right, so I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow right?" "Yeah." "Bye then Dr. O." "Bye." After thinking about what Tommy had said Kira had no trouble falling asleep, especially in the soft new dress.


	2. Magic Beneath the Moon

The next day passed pretty quickly being the fact that it was a Friday. Both Ethan and Conner had found dates, and made it their personal duties to mess with Kira about not having a date herself. She didn't mention Dr. O being her date, but kept the little surprise to herself. Their was limited conversation between the two, beside Tommy telling Kira that he would be at her house tomorrow to pick her up at about 7:30. That night Kira went to bed earlier than usual, knowing that she would be out most of the day getting her hair just perfect and scrubbing herself clean especially after the dream that came to her about Tommy. She was slightly embarrassed for herself, but it was natural...especially with Tommy.

The day flew by quickly, leaving the rest of the night to get by. Kira waited patiently by the door for Tommy, with her mother of course. Tommy showed up at exactly 7:30 as he said. Kira's mother rushed to the door, eager to see her daughter's date. There Tommy stood, a smile on his face and his hair spiked up as usual. In his hand he had a small custom made corsage. "Hello Mrs. Ford. I'm here to pickup Kira." Kira's mother hurried him in with a smile. "Why of course you are dear, come on in out of the cold!" Tommy stepped in, looking around for Kira. "Um, Kira is here, right?" Kira's mother looked Tommy over with a proud smile and nodded. "Yes, she is. Kira!" As soon as Kira's mother called her she appeared from the hall, a small smile on her face. "Wow...Kira, you look as beautiful as ever." Kira blushed slightly at the compliment as she moved forward in the new high-heels, and dress. Tommy opened the corsage box carefully and handed it to Kira's mother who watched the two with a smile. Kira extended her left hand slowly and allowed Tommy to fix the rose with yellow and black petals to her wrist. Once the corsage was on her wrist Tommy and Kira dashed off down the driveway and straight into the limousine Tommy had rented for tonight.

Kira could only hope that Conner and Ethan were having as good of a time as she was now in the limo with Tommy. "Wow you did all of this for me?" Tommy smiled and nodded. Kira wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in thanks. It didn't take them long to reach the school where students were all ready gathered around the doors either waiting for their dates or friends. Kira and Tommy quickly made their way into the school's gym where the band was all ready playing. Although Tommy would have prefered to dance to something of Kira's, he still liked the band. The entire night went as they planned. About five dances with each-other and then the end. Because Kira's feet began to hurt thanks to the heels her mother insisted she wore they both decided to go outside alone. Kira began to shiver lightly under the moonlight, which Tommy took notice of. Slowly removing his jacket Tommy placed it around Kira who leaned against him as the walked. Both of them stayed silent until they reached a large field of white flowers just a few yards away from the school. "Thanks for coming with me Dr. O." Tommy turned to her, his hands slowly going to her waist. "How about one more dance before the night ends, honey?" Kira smiled softly and leaned against his chest as they slowly began to dance in the field of flowers together. Although the air was cold, Kira felt warmer then ever against Tommy. The music faded from the school and Kira looked up at Tommy who slowly brought his lips down to Kira's. Kira backed away slightly, her face flushing. "I'm sorry Dr. O." Tommy moved froward, his lips just inches away from her own. "Don't be...It was...Magical." And so they stayed in each other's arms beneath the full moon for the rest of the night, until Kira finally began to get tired of course.


End file.
